The present invention relates to an expansible plug assembly comprising an expansible sleeve having an expansible portion and longitudinal bore tapering to the end of the expansible portion, and a fixing bolt.
Expansible plug assemblies comprising an expansible sleeve and a fixing bolt are known. The expansible sleeve has at its end an expansible region that can form a form-locking connection with an undercut of a drilled hole in which the expansible plug assembly is anchored. To this end, an expansion element is advanced into the expansible sleeve and into the expansible region. At that, the expansible segments that form the expansible region expand and engage the undercut.
To maintain a high retaining value, the plug assembly which sometimes is called an expansible anchor, is made of steel. Making the plug assembly from steel results in that a high expansion force is required for expanding the sleeve. Using appropriate conical expansion members permitted to obtain expansion forces required to effect expansion of expansible segments in conventional plug assemblies.